The Internet has become a mainstream network for communicating not just data, such as email and pictures, but also for providing real-time bi-directional voice communications. Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) is an industry standard that has evolved to enable users to place phone calls through the Internet, instead of through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). A conventional phone may now be connected to the Internet using an interface device that converts analog phone signals to digital signals that can be communicated through the Internet. A phone call may thereby be communicated through the Internet to a VoIP provider, who converts the call back to an analog signal and places the call through a PSTN that is local to the called phone. A user can thereby dial a telephone number in a conventional manner and have the call routed through the Internet, instead of through the PSTN.
However, some telephone services may only be available to users who make calls through the PSTN, and may not be available if the calls are instead made through the Internet. For example, when a user places a call to an emergency number, such as a “911” call, through the PSTN, the emergency call is routed to a local emergency response center. The location of the caller and the phone number of the calling phone may be automatically communicated to emergency personnel.